


Fever Talk

by LazuliTears



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Confessions, Fluff, M/M, sick tsukki and yams taking care of him like the little cinnamon roll he is
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-20
Updated: 2014-12-20
Packaged: 2018-03-02 11:07:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,023
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2810033
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LazuliTears/pseuds/LazuliTears
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tsukki says the weirdest things when he's asleep.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fever Talk

“I’m fine, Yamaguchi. Stop asking already. Geez,”

Was what Tsukishima had said to him a week prior.

He supposed he should’ve expected it, with the way Tsukishima has been distant and quiet lately. There was an unusual lack of banters from him, mocking the “king and his idiot” less and less. He also wasn’t as active as he usually is in practice as he spent most of his time just standing on the sides by himself, sometimes seated on the bench, head bowed and clearing his throat way too often. The blond looked more and more disgruntled and tired each passing day and every time Yamaguchi asked if he was feeling alright, he was dismissed with an “I’m fine”. Whenever Yamaguchi was in close contact, Tsukishima would jerk away.

But these things were what Tsukishima usually is, quiet and reserved and has a thing about personal space. So it was understandable that the team and even Yamaguchi didn’t notice right away.

That was until Tsukishima collapsed in the middle of practicing his blocks.

Yamaguchi was the first to run to his side, all different kinds of worry present on his freckled face, and when he got close enough to touch the blond, he finally took note of how ragged his breathing was and how his temperature was hot to the touch.

Tsukishima was 188 centimeters tall and that made him the tallest in the team. They couldn't really carry that gigantic french fry to the nurse’s office even if they tried. If they did though, they might just drop him and make his condition worse, much to Yamaguchi’s chargin. So they settled with dragging him to the corner of the gym, with water bottles around him in case he needed something to drink when he wakes up and Yamaguchi fanning him and drying his cold sweat with a towel. When Tsukishima did wake up though, he just scowled and snatched the towel from the brunette, weakly standing up to walk towards Daichi while ignoring the protests of the boy taking care of him. Tsukishima excused himself for the day, finally admitting that he wasn't feeling well indeed.

That was around two days ago. Tsukishima hasn’t been to school since.

Yamaguchi tried checking up on him before, sending texts but only getting an ‘Im fine’ as a reply every time and nothing more than that. Yamaguchi wanted to believe him of course, despite his worry. Because if there’s one thing he knew about Tsukki is that to never press him about anything. The blond gets easily cranky when someone tries to pry a little too much into his life. He was never one to talk about himself or his feelings, not even to his best (and quite possibly his only) friend.

When Tsukishima failed to send a text that day to reassure the other teen that he was still alive and well, Yamaguchi immediately set off after practice to visit him. He didn’t care if the blond won’t appreciate him suddenly barging into his house; he just needed to make sure that he wasn’t dead or on the verge of dying.

It’s gotten really cold lately and it was exceptionally cold that day on his way to Tsukishima’s house. Rubbing his nose after a sneeze and then sighing at the third gust of wind that greeted him, Yamaguchi walked faster in hopes of escaping the chilly breeze. Now he knew how Tsukishima caught that cold. Poor Tsukki.

He walked up to Tsukishima’s door, knocking once, twice, thrice and then waiting for a moment. After another set of knocks and still no answer, Yamaguchi stepped back and reached under the rug placed neatly in front of the door. Tsukishima had told him about where they kept the spare key to his house some time ago (“You really should change that hiding spot, y’know? It’s too obvious,” Yamaguchi spoke but Tsukishima just shrugged at him). He turned the knob and pushed the door open slightly, enough for him to peek in.

“Sorry for the intrusion…” he muttered under his breath as he entered.

It was pretty dark in there, with the lights off and the curtains covering the windows, which made the brunette think that maybe no one was home at the moment, not even Tsukishima. If that was the case, he would be trespassing.

Realizing this, Yamaguchi thought that maybe it would be best to leave for now, send Tsukishima another text and maybe come over again once his parents were home. He was about to close the door behind him but the sound of a violent cough that resonated from the living room stopped the brunette in his tracks.

Tsukishima was home alright, lying passed out on the couch and tightly wrapped in blankets like a giant burrito. Yamaguchi would’ve thought that the sight of Tsukki like that was cute, only if he didn’t look so restless and sick. The brunette just felt sorry for his friend. On the table sat his glasses, a half empty glass of water and a packet of medicine. There was also a not-so-empty bucket below his head, half tucked under the couch. Everything in his living room was a mess and Tsukishima didn’t look any better.

Yamaguchi just sighed and put the plastic bag he was carrying on the coffee table. He picked up a slice of strawberry shortcake for Tsukishima on his way here, but seeing his condition right now, he might not be able to eat it properly. The freckled boy began cleaning up the clutter around the room instead, refilling the glass of water and also going as far as emptying the bucket and cleaning it out before placing it back by the couch again.

Putting a hand on the blonde's shoulder and gently shaking him awake, Yamaguchi called out. "Tsukki? Hey, you need to take your medicine,"

The other teen just groaned after the fourth shake, turning over to his side with his back facing Yamaguchi but the freckled boy was having none of that and shook him some more. Until Tsukishima started coughing, coughing turning into hacking his freaking lungs out and he immediately sat up much to Yamaguchi's surprise. Yamaguchi somehow saw what was about to happen and quickly grabbed the bucket, hovering it below Tsukishima's chin as he wheezed and then finally vomiting whatever’s  left of what he ate that day. Face contorting into an expression that was a mix of worry and kinda grossed out (but mostly worry), the brunette put a hand behind his friend's back to rub soothing circles. His friend just looked so bad right now that he was beginning to think that this might not be an ordinary cold at all.

Tsukishima plopped back on the couch, a long pained moan dragged from his lips.

"Tsukki..." He still needed to drink his medicine.

In a haze, Tsukishima sat up again but slowly this time with his eyes closed and his face scowling. He wasn't moving, which Yamaguchi found weird and thinking if he was awake at all for this. Nevertheless, he brought the capsule clasped on his fingers to Tsukishima's lips, and then Tsukishima's mouth twitched open, and he popped the capsule inside. After making Tsukishima drink water, he guided him back on the couch and soon the blond was fast asleep.

Yamaguchi left the room for a bit to get a basin of cold water and a towel and he came back to Tsukishima who was muttering something to himself. The brunette watched him with amused eyes when he realized that the blond who laid on the couch with his cheeks smushed against a cushion and his brows furrowed in the middle of his forehead was still out cold. Tsukishima continued to mumble gibberish about dinosaurs and whine about how pathetic the current members of their team were for the next ten minutes.

"...chi...Yama... Yamaguchi..." Tsukishima muttered after he paused for few good seconds and the brunette looked up at him at the mention of his name, stopping in the middle of soaking the towel with cold water. "Yamaguchi..."

Yamaguchi eyed him, looking for signs of the blonde being awake but found none. "...Didn't tell... You... Sorry... I didn't... Tell you..." he continued. "...Didn't want... You to worry... Sorry... Yama..."

Yamaguchi smiled, kinda flattered at Tsukishima’s sleepy words. Although, the next ones made the smile on his face dissipate, cheeks starting to stain with a violent shade of red.

“I… I like… you… Yamaguchi… I like you…”

The brunette’s face grew warmer and warmer at the things coming out of Tsukishima’s lips. And the worst part is that, he didn’t look aware of it. He wasn’t awake at all.

“…I’m… not a good friend… but I like you… I don’t… deserve you… Yamaguchi…”

Yamaguchi’s face was buried under his own hand now, not really sure how to take this sudden unconscious confession from his friend.

He liked Tsukishima as well, of course. How could he not? The boy had stuck with him for years even if Tsukishima could’ve just told him off and made him stay away. He was cool, Yamaguchi looked up to him, and he was one of the reasons why he wanted to get better at volleyball. He was mean to him occasionally, but it was something Yamaguchi had learned to look past at. Yamaguchi knew how kind he was, even if the people around them saw otherwise.

It was inevitable, at least for the freckled brunette, that he would fall for such a person. He liked him. He liked him a lot. And he was content with just liking him without Tsukishima knowing, because he knew his feelings won’t be reciprocated. Somehow, Yamaguchi was okay with that. It was better than being rejected and be avoided by the most important person in your life.

Yet here he was, sitting in front of the asshole who had managed to capture his heart, said asshole saying that he likes him back. Albeit it was from unconscious lips.

Sighing, Yamaguchi planted a kiss on the blonde’s forehead before placing the wet towel on him.

\--

Tossing, turning and stirring, Tsukishima blinked his eyes open when he heard the distant sound of chatter coming from the television. Weird. He doesn’t remember leaving the TV on before dozing off like he did. The ceiling light greeted him harshly and he hissed as he covered his eyes with his hand. Had he left the lights on too?

There was a distinct pressure on his thigh, like someone leaning on him. It wasn’t heavy at all but it was there, and he felt it shift the moment he did. Tsukishima tried to lift his head up, but was met with a wave of nausea that made him lay back down. Although, he was able to catch a glimpse of the other presence in the room with him.

It was Yamaguchi, comfortably seated on the floor, head resting on him while he flicked through the channels on his television. He couldn't see much without his glasses but the mop of dark brown hair was familiar enough to recognize. The brunette turned his head to him when he had moved.

“Hey, how are you feeling?” Yamaguchi put his hand on the blonde’s cheek and the blonde felt himself tense up at the contact.

“I’m… fine. What are you doing here?”

“I came to check up on you, of course. Looks like your fever’s gone down a bit,” Yamaguchi pulled his hand back. “Honestly, Tsukki… You need to look after yourself more. I’m not always around to take care of you, you know,” he continued as he stood up to ruffle the blonde’s hair and walk to the kitchen.

“I didn’t… ask…” Tsukishima glanced to the side, suddenly feeling warm, definitely because of the fever of course.

He laughed softly. “Okay, Tsukki. Are you hungry?” the brunette trotted to the kitchen, already rummaging through the cabinets and the fridge for something to feed Tsukishima with.

Yamaguchi feeding Tsukishima. Huh. Now that’s an image Tsukishima’s gonna be thinking about a lot.

Not that he would. No. Maybe.

Yes? Yes.

Lately, Tsukishima's been thinking about his friend. In more ways than one.

He didn't know when it started. It just sort of happened, the thing about him thinking about Yamaguchi more often than he dares to even admit. One day he was minding his own business (being an asshole to everyone including his best friend) and then suddenly he was thinking of what would Yamaguchi's hand feel on his own, what would it feel to lace his fingers with the other boy, what would Yamaguchi look like if Tsukishima tugs him closer (Tsukki knew how often Yamaguchi flusters and that was a sight to see). Just for curiosity’s sake, he keeps telling himself. He kept thinking about it even when Yamaguchi wasn't in his line of sight, during classes and volleyball practice when he's supposed to be distracted.

As time went on though, it wasn't just curiosity anymore. His thoughts of Yamaguchi were spiraling out of control and each image of Yamaguchi in his mind sent butterflies in his stomach in a frenzy. Tsukishima just wanted to digest them, along with this unfamiliar but familiar feeling.

So he did just that. Not digesting anything literally, but he did try to get away from Yamaguchi while not being as suspicious about it.

It was so dumb. Tsukishima was so dumb. He even got himself physically ill because of overthinking so much.

"Pathetic..." He sighed as he sat up, the remark directed most likely to himself. He made all this effort to not let Yamaguchi know that he had gotten himself sick (over something so dumb at that) and now the brunette was here, prancing around his house and taking care of him.

Yamaguchi emerged from the kitchen after some time with a couple of rice bowls. He handed one to Tsukishima and the two ate seated on the couch, Yamaguchi started talking about what the blond had missed during the two days that he was gone.

Tsukishima wasn't paying much attention to whatever Yamaguchi was saying until the other teen chirped, "You were pretty weird earlier, Tsukki,"

"What," Tsukishima said absent-mindedly.

"I didn't know you talk in your sleep like that," Yamaguchi gave him a sly smile.

"Really?" the blond asked. "What did I say?"

Yamaguchi hummed, setting his empty bowl down the coffee table. "You said that Hinata's hair looks like a bird's nest and you also said that you might give Tanaka an afro wig as a Christmas present because his bald head was bothering you,"

The bespectacled boy pouted and he stopped himself from doing so when he saw Yamaguchi laugh. "You're making that up,"

"You said Sugawara looked like he can deck someone in the face and he scares you,"

"I don't even remember saying that,"

"You also said Nishinoya's hair looked like a chicken butt,"

"Okay shut up, Yamaguchi,"

The brunette couldn't keep himself from laughing at the face Tsukishima was making. "What is it with you and everyone's hair, Tsukki?"

"I said shut it," Tsukishima put a hand on the brunette's head, ruffling playfully to get him to stop.

"You don't really remember anything?" Yamaguchi reached up to take the other's hand off of his temple. Tsukishima pulled his wrist away when he noticed how the brunette's touch lingered on his skin. Yamaguchi didn't notice, and continued. "I mean, you almost threw up on me earlier and I made you drink your medicine. You really weren't awake?"

Tsukishima just shot him a look that said 'no, I have no idea what you're talking about' and shook his head.

"Hah... In that case, you're really weird, Tsukki," Yamaguchi picked up the empty bowls and carried them to the kitchen to wash them. Tsukishima followed him; standing by the door and watching him work on the sink.

"You also said something else though," The brunette spoke again, drying his hands with a towel and turning to the blond at the door. Yamaguchi giggled at the face the other was making and he waved, "No, it's not about anybody's hair this time,"

Tsukishima stayed silent, urging the other to continue. But he just fidgeted with his fingers lightly, one of the signs that means Yamaguchi was keeping himself from saying something. That made the blond interested.

When Yamaguchi finally opened his mouth to say something, he was cut off by the faint buzzing of his phone in his pocket. The brunette reached in for the device, fingers tapping on the screen and then shoving it back.

“Ah… It’s getting late… My parents are looking for me already,” Yamaguchi spoke hastily as he put the towel back on the counter. “I got you cake by the way. It’s in the fridge. Feel free to eat it, Tsukki,”

The blond muttered a thanks as Yamaguchi walked passed him, but he stopped and turned back to Tsukishima again.

“Um… Tsukki…” Yamaguchi glanced around in every direction except Tsukishima’s and the other was left staring at him in confusion. The brunette was suddenly really jumpy and nervous and Tsukishima didn’t know what to do with him except maybe wait for whatever it was Yamaguchi needed to say.

He could’ve sworn he saw a flash of determination in Yamaguchi’s hickory-hued eyes when the shorter boy looked up at him, before Tsukishima was pulled down to his level and warm lips making contact with his equally warm cheek.

“I… like you too,”

Tsukishima blinked three or maybe four times, trying to register Yamaguchi’s words and he must’ve looked pretty awkward with the face he was making and the way he was hunched over and slouched. Yamaguchi had pulled away and walked towards the living room, slinging his bag over his shoulder and already headed (quite quickly) towards the front door.

“Yamaguchi wait—“

“Bye, Tsukki!”

“Yama—“

“See you tomorrow!”

“What do you mean by too—?!”

The door slammed shut and Tsukishima was left standing in the middle of his living room, heart beating fast, face red and suddenly feeling warm.

Definitely _not_ because of the fever this time.

**Author's Note:**

> This is kinda rushed??? haha and I kinda lost motivation halfway writing this and I caught a little cold myself so hhhhh sorry;;;;
> 
> But I really wanted to write about sick Tsukki and him talking in his sleep!! I thought it would be cute idk _(:3_/ L)_ I hope you all enjoyed it~


End file.
